Tootie's Pokemon Adventure
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A newly ten-year-old Tootie embarks on her first Pokemon adventure. As she explores the Kanto region, she'll make new friends with the Pokemon she encounters, and train them so they can defeat the Gym leaders - not to mention show her rival Vicky who really deserves to be the very best. Not finished yet.
1. The Adventure Begins

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town, and Tootie was still sleeping in her bed. When her alarm clock reached seven o'clock, however, she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, then reached over to her favorite purple and blue glasses before putting them over her indigo eyes. She sat on the edge of her bed, stepped off and went over to her dresser.

She opened a couple of the drawers and pulled out her favorite shirt - followed by a gray pair of pants. It looked just like the skirt she'd worn so often in the past, right down to the white (or at least lighter gray) lines. Briefly taking off her glasses, Tootie changed out of her pajamas, then put on her shirt, followed by her pants. And only then did she decide to put her glasses back on. She also took a freshly cleaned white pair of socks and put them on as well, before finally slipping her black shoes onto her feet.

After a brief look in the mirror, however, Tootie realized something was missing: she hadn't brushed her hair. She picked up her favorite hairbrush and proceeded to brush the tangles out of her pigtails. She always kept them in pigtails, but whenever she slept, they tended to get tangled up, regardless of how still she slept at night. Not that she saw this as a problem, of course.

At last, Tootie put down her brush and nodded in satisfaction. She looked much better; she was ready for a new day, a brand new adventure. She went over to her window and pulled the curtains apart, filling all of her bedroom with light. It was a beautiful day, with not a single cloud in the sky. A smile of excitement and happiness appeared on Tootie's face.

"Today is the day," said Tootie to herself.

Tootie went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the table and reading a magazine. Mom looked up at Tootie and smiled in adoration. Tootie couldn't help but smile in return.

"Oh, Tootie! I can't believe you're already ten years old!" said Mom.

Indeed, today was Tootie's tenth birthday, which she'd been looking forward to since almost the beginning of her life. However, it was also the day that she was permitted to be a Pokemon trainer. So instead of celebrating with her mother like she had for years, Tootie was going to begin her Pokemon adventure.

"I know, right?" Tootie asked as she went over to the table. "I didn't think this day would come so fast!" She helped herself to a freshly baked chocolate chip muffin, just big enough to hold with one hand, and a glass of milk from her favorite cup, the one that had an Eevee on it.

"Neither did I," Mom replied today. "I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Thanks, Mommy." Tootie finished the last of her milk, then sighed with relief. "And thanks for the food, it was delicious!" She stood up from the table, picked up her pink and blue backpack and walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Tootie?" Mom asked, stopping Tootie from even putting her hand on the doorknob. "Watch out for your rival - that girl is a brat if I ever saw one."

"I understand." Tootie placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. "Bye, Mom!"

Finally, she exited her house, closing the door behind her. Tootie then walked a few inches away from her house, but then stopped as her mother's words sunk in.

"R-Rival...?" Tootie asked herself. "When did I have a rival?"

Before she could ponder that any longer, the sight of a familiar laboratory building caught her eye. Tootie smiled and ran over to it, stopping once she had reached the door. She knocked on it about three times, then turned the doorknob and pushed the door opened.

"Professor Oak!" Tootie called. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. "I'm here!"

There was no reply, however. Tootie headed into the main part of the lab, but she didn't see who she was looking for. She saw an odd machine, followed by a table with three white and red balls. And next to the table stood a red-headed female, much taller than Tootie, who was wearing a green shirt, black pants and spiked shoes.

Tootie recognized her and her eyes widened. The memories came flowing back to her. "Vicky?"

"What do you want, twerp?!" Vicky asked bitterly.

Tootie was taken aback for a moment. Vicky was still her evil, irritable and intolerably mean self after all these years... "I, I was looking for Professor Oak," Tootie explained.

"You mean Gramps? Well, he's not here right now!" Vicky snapped.

"Well, where is he?"

"None of your business, I'll tell ya that!" said Vicky.

Knowing that her responses would elicit more unkind reactions from who she now knew was her rival, Tootie simply nodded in acceptance, then turned and walked out of the lab. Vicky, meanwhile, crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for her grandfather to arrive.

"Why isn't Professor Oak in his lab today?" Tootie asked as she went back outside. "And where could he be if he's not there?"

As she walked away from the lab, Tootie turned her head slightly to look at the patches of grass just outside the entrance/exit to Pallet Town. An idea came to her mind, and although it probably wasn't true, she couldn't help but believe it.

"Maybe he left town for a few minutes..." said Tootie.

She went over to the patches of grass, which swayed ever so slightly in the breeze. It couldn't hurt to go just a little far past home, right? Tootie stepped onto one of the patches of grass, when all of a sudden...

"No, Tootie, wait!" a voice said.

Tootie immediately turned around. In front of her, she saw an elderly man in a white coat. She knew who he was.

"Professor Oak!" said Tootie.

"What do you think you're doing? It's unsafe out there!" Prof. Oak said.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Tootie apologized, blushing a little. "I might have gotten a little worried about where you were..."

"As understandable as that is, I'm more worried about your safety," said Oak. "You'll need your own Pokemon if you'd like to venture out into the world."

"You... you mean...?" Tootie started to ask, but Oak knew what she was going to say.

"Why don't you come with me to the lab?" Oak asked.

Tootie smiled in understanding - and secret excitement - as she nodded. She walked out of the grass and followed Prof. Oak back into Pallet Town. He led her into the lab, where Vicky had been waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Gramps?!" Vicky demanded to know. "I've been waiting here forever!"

"Calm down, Vicky, I'll be right with you." Oak then turned to Tootie. "You may have one of the three Pokemon in this lab. They're in the Poke Balls on the table, by the way."

"Okay." Tootie went over to the table, but not without hearing more of Vicky's irritated voice.

"Hey! What about me?! Don't I get one, too?!"

"Be patient, Vicky, let this innocent young trainer pick hers first," Oak replied.

Tootie looked over at the Poke Balls that were available. At random, she pressed the button on one of them, causing it to open as a flash of light emerged from it. When it subsided, it revealed a little blue-green creature with a large green object on its back. The creature opened its eyes, revealing them to be red, and looked up at Tootie. It smiled and spoke.

"Bulba!"

Tootie couldn't help but smile as well. She turned to look a Prof. Oak.

"Professor Oak?" Tootie asked. "What's this one?"

"That's a Bulbasaur, a Grass-type Pokemon," Oak explained. "Would you like that one?"

"Gee, I like it, but..." Tootie thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to see what the others look like first."

"Of course!" Prof. Oak went over to the table where Tootie was, and then pressed the buttons on the two remaining Poke Balls. They, too, opened with a couple flashes of light. When they subsided, one revealed an orange dinosaur-like creature with flames at the end of its tail, and the other revealed a light blue turtle creature with an orange shell. The orange creature had blue eyes, the blue creature had purple eyes.

"Char!" said the orange creature.

"Squirt!" said the blue creature.

"This one is Charmander, the Fire-type Pokemon," Prof. Oak said, pointing to the orange creature.

"It looks kinda cute," Tootie said, "but I think it could be dangerous..."

"And this one is Squirtle, the Water-type Pokemon." Prof. Oak pointed to the blue creature.

"Oh, that one's cute, too..." Tootie commented with a smile.

"Which one would you like?" Oak wanted to know. "I'd let you have all of them, but then what would we have for Vicky?"

"Yeah, what?!" Vicky snapped, causing Tootie to wince.

Once Tootie had regained herself, she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to her side to see Bulbasaur probing the back of her hand with his snout. Tootie blushed and smiled at him, then pulled her hand away and petted the top of his head gently.

"I would like Bulbasaur," Tootie decided.

"Excellent choice." Prof. Oak pushed the button to Bulbasaur's Poke Ball, causing him to return to the ball. He then closed it and handed it to Tootie. "Here it is, Tootie. Be sure to take good care of it, and it will become your friend."

"Thank you!" Tootie accepted the Poke Ball from Oak, and then smiled as she held it in her hands. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "I... I can't believe it... My first Pokemon ever! This is wonderful!"

Vicky scoffed to herself and went over to the table as well. She pressed the button on Charmander's Poke Ball, causing it to return to its own ball. She then closed it and held it in her hand, eyeing Tootie in determination.

"You'll be sorry when I burn your Bulbasaur with my new Charmander!" said Vicky.

"Vicky!" Prof. Oak said in disapproval.

Tootie had heard what Vicky had just said, but she didn't complain. Besides, the fact that Prof. Oak was more on her side than his granddaughter's left Tootie more reassured. Tootie turned and started to walk out of the lab, but before she could even reach the door, Vicky called for her.

"Hey, twerp!"

Tootie turned to look at Vicky, still holding her Poke Ball in her hand.

"Let's see how my cool Charmander does compared to that lame green thing you picked," Vicky said.

She pressed the button on her Poke Ball and threw it at the floor.

"Go! Charmander!" Vicky called.

The Poke Ball opened with a flash of light. When it subsided, it revealed her Charmander that she'd just selected.

"Charmander!"

Tootie pressed the button on her own Poke Ball, then threw it at the floor as well.

"Let's do this, Bulbasaur!" Tootie called.

The Poke Ball opened with a flash of light, revealing Tootie's Bulbasaur once it had subsided.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Vicky commanded.

The Charmander did as it was told, reaching one forearm up and raking its claws against Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur cringed from the pain, then shook his head to regain himself.

"Bulbasaur! Use your Tackle attack! That oughta teach Vicky to be mean to us!" said Tootie.

Bulbasaur gathered up all of his strength, then charged toward Vicky's Charmander as fast as he could. Finally he leaped and tackled Charmander, causing a great deal of damage to the Fire-type Pokemon. As Bulbasaur got up, Charmander lay there, unable to move. Bulbasaur had won.

Vicky stood there, shocked and baffled. "W... WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"Yeah!" Tootie cheered as she jumped. "We did it! Way to go, Bulbasaur!"

Vicky sighed in irritation, then pulled out her Poke Ball and recalled her weakened Charmander.

"You got lucky, twerp," said Vicky. "The only Pokemon I wanted, and you HAD to beat it!"

Bulbasaur went back over to Tootie, who smiled proudly at him and reached down to pet the top of his head.

"Once I get my Charmander stronger and cooler, there's no way you'll beat me like that again!" Vicky said. "Not even if your dumb Bulbasaur gets stronger, too!"

"Oh, really?" Tootie asked. "We'll see about that."

"Tootie? Vicky?" Prof. Oak asked. "Would you come here for a moment?"

Tootie recalled her Bulbasaur before she and Vicky did as they were told.

"There's something I need you two to do for me," said Prof. Oak.

"What is it?" Tootie wanted to know.

Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out a red gadget that Tootie couldn't recall seeing before.

"This is a Pokedex," Prof. Oak started. "It records the many different Pokemon that you come across, and reveals more information on them once you manage to catch them. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia."

"Since I was younger, it was my dream to catch all of the Pokemon they are and complete the Pokedex. But I'm afraid the years have passed, and so I can't quite complete this task in my old age... So what I'd like you two to do is complete the Pokedex yourselves. It certainly won't be easy, but once you have received your Pokedexes, the roads to your exciting adventures will be opened!"

"I'll do the best I can," Tootie promised.

"You'll be sorry when I complete my Pokedex first!" Vicky snapped. "By the time I do that, your Bulbasaur won't stand a chance against my cool Pokemon!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Oak said to Vicky. He handed the Pokedex that had been in his hand to Vicky, then picked up another Pokedex and handed it to Tootie. "I'm counting on you girls to fulfill my dream. And take your time; it will take determination, courage, patience and confidence."

"I understand, Professor Oak," said Tootie.

Vicky, however, put the Pokedex in her pocket and headed out of the lab. "Smell ya later, twerps!"

Without saying a word, Prof. Oak and Tootie simply watched her leave, the former in mild annoyance at worst, and the latter in confusion.

"And Tootie, can you keep a secret?" Oak asked in private. "I can already tell you're far more capable and responsible than my own granddaughter."

Tootie blushed and giggled slightly. "Thanks, Professor. And thanks for letting me have Bulbasaur. I'll take the best care of him I can."

"If something happens to him, bring him to a Pokemon Center. Or, if you can't reach one, give him this." Prof. Oak picked up what looked like a spray bottle, although it had the word "Potion" written onto it. "This will help him regain some of his energy, but not much." He handed it to Tootie, who placed it in her pocket.

"And when you see a Pokemon you want to catch," Oak went on, "weaken it with your Bulbasaur and then throw one of these at the Pokemon." He pulled out a total of six Poke Balls, which were small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "If it doesn't work, keep trying until you successfully capture it."

Tootie took the Poke Balls as well and placed them in her pocket as well. "Okay, thank you."

"Good luck, Tootie!" Prof. Oak said as Tootie started to walk out of the lab. "I'm counting on you!"

Tootie stopped when she reached the door, looked back at Prof. Oak and smiled confidently at him. It was only then that she turned back, opened the door and headed out of the lab.

With a brand new Pokemon by her side, Tootie was sure that she was in for a fantastic adventure.


	2. Route 1

With a few steps into one of the patches of grass that she'd encountered before Prof. Oak stopped her, Tootie exited Pallet Town. She now knew that there would be wild Pokemon waiting for her to find them, but as long as she had Bulbasaur by her side, she felt more prepared.

As they were walking through the grass in Route 1, Tootie saw a light brown Pokemon that looked like a small bird. It was walking through the grass, looking for food. Tootie's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, what's that?" Tootie asked. She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it, revealing an image of the Pokemon she'd just seen.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "This very docile Pokemon will flap its wings to stir up sand rather than protect itself."

"Hmm, it looks like it could be useful," Tootie said to herself. She pulled out the Poke Ball that contained her Bulbasaur, pressed the button and threw it at the ground. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Tootie's Bulbasaur. He looked at the Pidgey and emitted his battle cry.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Tootie commanded.

Bulbasaur charged toward the Pidgey, then jumped and tackled it, the impact weakening it slightly. Pidgey lay on the ground for a moment, then got back up and shook its feathers out to recover from the hit. It then flew a few inches upward, the winds from its beating wings stirring up a large amount of dust from the ground. The winds blew the dust toward Tootie and Bulbasaur, temporarily blinding them. Bulbasaur winced and shut his eyes, trying to keep any of the dirt from getting into his eyes, while Tootie coughed several times as the dust bothered her throat. With both trainer and Pokemon incapacitated, the Pidgey flew off.

"Aaah... Haaah-chew!" Tootie gave a single sneeze to expel the dust that had gotten up her nose. By this point, the dust had cleared, but it revealed that the Pidgey had fled. With a disappointed look on her face, Tootie rubbed her nose with her forefinger and sighed to herself. "Aw, darn it..."

Bulbasaur opened his eyes, regaining his vision, but then coughed a few times from inhaling a bit of the dust. Tootie pulled her forefinger away from her nose, then reached down and petted Bulbasaur to console him.

"Don't worry, boy, we were pretty close," said Tootie. "There's gotta be more than one Pidgey around here, right?"

Bulbasaur nodded, feeling a bit better. No longer under the effects of Pidgey's attack, Tootie returned Bulbasaur to his Poke Ball and continued going through the patches of grass. The next Pokemon she saw, however, looked like a purple mouse. It was sniffing around, looking for food.

"Hmm, what's that Pokemon?" Tootie pulled out her Pokedex, which displayed a picture of the Pokemon.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "This Pokemon will make its home anywhere. If you find one, there are likely many more in the same area."

"I bet that one could be useful, too," Tootie said as she put her Pokedex away. She pulled Bulbasaur's Poke Ball back out and threw it at the ground. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur emerged from the Poke Ball once again, eyeing the Rattata.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Tootie commanded.

Bulbasaur ran towards the Rattata and lunged at it, tackling it to the ground. Rattata was stunned from the hit, and then Bulbasaur returned to Tootie. She pulled out an empty Poke Ball and pressed the button, causing it to grow to its normal size. Then she threw it at the Rattata.

"Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit Rattata right on the nose, then opened with a flash of light. The flash surrounded Rattata and brought it into the Poke Ball, which then fell to the ground. As the button turned red, the ball shook a couple of times, but then stopped. The button turned back to its normal color.

Rattata had been caught.

"All right!" Tootie said in delight. She ran over to the Poke Ball, picked it up and held it up high. "I caught a Rattata!"

"Bulbaaa!" Bulbasaur cheered as he jumped with joy.

"Great job, Bulbasaur," Tootie said. She walked back over to him and bent down to pet his cheeks. The Bulbasaur seemed to enjoy it. When Tootie stood back up, she looked down at her Poke Ball that contained her Rattata. Deciding it was time to bring it out, she pressed the button and threw the Poke Ball onto the ground. "Come out, Rattata!"

With a flash of light, Rattata came out of the Poke Ball.

"Ratta!"

"I wonder how useful this Pokemon can be in battle..." Tootie said to herself.

Just then, she heard some chewing sounds from below her. When she looked down, Rattata was trying to gnaw on one of her shoes, to her surprise and embarrassment.

"Hey!" Tootie pulled her foot away from Rattata. "Why'd you do that?"

She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it again, hoping for some more info.

"Rattata's front teeth grow constantly throughout their lives. It will chew on whatever it finds, however hard it may be."

"Oh..." Tootie lowered the Pokedex, feeling a bit silly. "I guess I didn't think they can do that..."

She looked down at her Rattata with a forgiving smile. She picked up a nearby stick and handed it to the Rattata, which proceeded to chew on that instead.

"Well, if I'm gonna have you as one of my Pokemon, we'll have to make sure you don't chew up my things," Tootie said to her Rattata. "But maybe I can still rely on you..."

Rattata briefly stopped chewing his stick to nod his head in agreement. Not long afterward, another Pidgey that had been flying in the air landed in the same area as Tootie and her Pokemon.

"Oh, look, another Pidgey!" Tootie said. Rattata looked over at it, dropped his stick and looked into the Pidgey's eyes. Tootie noticed this and decided this was his chance to shine. "Rattata, use your Bite attack!"

The Rattata jumped at the Pidgey, and then bit down hard onto its wing, causing it to cry out in pain. When the Rattata let go afterwards, the Pidgey fell backward, dazed from the pain. Tootie was smiling proudly and in excitement.

"That oughta do it!" She pulled out another one of her empty Poke Balls, pressed the button and threw it at the Pidgey. "Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit the Pidgey on the beak, then opened with a flash of light that surrounded Pidgey. It then sent it into the ball, which closed and fell to the ground. The button turned red as it shook a couple of times, then stopped. The button turned to its normal color.

Pidgey had been caught.

"Yes! I got a Pidgey!" Tootie said as she ran over to the Poke Ball and picked it up. She then went back over to Rattata and petted the top of his head proudly. "Way to go, Rattata, I knew I could count on you!"

The Rattata seemed to enjoy the attention he was receiving. Finally Tootie placed her Pidgey's Poke Ball into her pocket, then recalled Rattata and Bulbasaur into their respective Poke Balls. She placed these in her pockets as well and finally made it out of the route, into Viridian City.

The first place she stopped in this city was the Pokemon Center. Tootie hadn't been to one before, but she had heard that it was where injured or ill Pokemon would go to recover had something happened to them. At least it would be a lot less expensive than having to bring them to a hospital or doctor's office, Tootie thought. She went up to the woman at the front of the desk - a magenta-haired woman in a white nurse uniform.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," the woman greeted her politely. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, where we heal your Pokemon to perfect health."

"I'd like to let my Pokemon rest, please," Tootie said. She handed all three of her Pokemon - still in their Poke Balls - to Nurse Joy.

"Certainly, madam," Nurse Joy replied. "It may take a few minutes, so please wait."

Tootie nodded in understanding. Nurse Joy turned to the computer behind her, placed the Poke Balls inside and pressed a few buttons. As the computer did its work, Tootie stood where she was, looking around at the various Pokemon posters that dotted the walls, as well as the Pokemon magazines that were sitting on the coffee tables and waiting to be read.

Finally, Nurse Joy removed the Poke Balls and turned back to Tootie, giving her Pokemon back.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are back on their feet and ready to fight," Nurse Joy stated.

"Already? That was fast!" Tootie commented. "Thank you, Nurse!"

"Feel free to come back if something happens to your Pokemon. Be careful out there, now!"

Tootie smiled as she placed her Poke Balls in her pocket and walked out of the Pokemon Center. She pulled out Bulbasaur's Poke Ball, pressed the button so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the ground. Bulbasaur emerged from the ball as it opened, and then shook his head and looked up at Tootie affectionately.

Tootie kneeled down and petted the top of Bulbasaur's head, causing him to give a few quiet, contented squeaks.

"Even if we do have some extra Pokemon by our sides, I'd still like you to be the one I'm with the most," Tootie mentioned. "But I have a feeling there's some really cute Pokemon out there as well..."

"Not that I'd stop being with you just to play with them." Tootie giggled a little, and Bulbasaur blushed slightly. "But for now, let's focus on making you stronger."

The Bulbasaur nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes of petting him, Tootie stood back up, pulled out Bulbasaur's Poke Ball and recalled her Grass-type starter. She then closed the Poke Ball, put it back in her pocket, and finally started to head toward Route 2. What new Pokemon would she come across next?


	3. Route 2

Chapter 3: Route 2

Now that her Pokemon had been healed and were ready to go back into action, Tootie made her way into Route 2. As she walked through the grass, she turned her head this way and that, looking for Pokemon that her own could battle. As much as she wanted to find some new Pokemon, she also wanted to train the ones she already had so they could become stronger.

As she was walking, however, she saw a Rattata a couple of feet away. This Rattata looked just like the one she had, but this one was smaller, and its whiskers appeared to be twisted. Suddenly the Rattata stood up and looked at Tootie, its eyes wide.

Tootie smiled and pulled out her Pidgey's Poke Ball. She pressed the button until it became its normal size, and then she threw it at the ground.

"Go, Pidgey!"

The Poke Ball opened, and with a flash of light, Pidgey came out of the ball and emitted its cry.

"Pidgey, use your Tackle attack!" Tootie said.

The Pidgey did as it was told, flying toward Rattata at full speed, until it finally rammed into it. The Rattata fell backward, the impact leaving it in a daze. Knowing that her Pokemon had caused it to faint, Tootie smiled and petted the top of Pidgey's head.

"Way to go, little guy," said Tootie. "You may be small, but you've got potential. I can sense it..."

The Pidgey cooed as it nodded in agreement. Then Tootie pulled out its Poke Ball and recalled the Tiny Bird Pokemon back into it. As she went back on her way, however, she saw another Pokemon in the field. It just so happened that this Pokemon was the exact one she'd used moments ago, another Pidgey. And as if sensing her presence, the wild Pidgey looked up at her.

"I've used Pidgey to battle once, now it's time to use Rattata," Tootie thought to herself. She reached into her pocket, pulled out Rattata's Poke Ball, pushed the button so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the ground.

"Let's go, Rattata!"

The Poke Ball opened, and with a flash of light, Tootie's Rattata came out of the ball and emitted its cry.

"Rattata, use Bite!" Tootie commanded.

The Rattata dashed toward the wild Pidgey, then leaped onto it and sunk its buck teeth directly into its neck. The Rattata wasn't all that strong, but the pain this attack brought was intense. Pidgey's eyes widened and pupils shrunk as it yelled out at the top of its lungs, then finally fell over as it fainted.

Tootie was surprised at how quickly the Rattata had taken out the Pidgey, but she was also impressed. As Rattata removed its teeth from the Pidgey and wiped its mouth with its front paw, Tootie walked over to her Pokemon, picked him up gently and gave him a hug.

"Great job, Rattata!" said Tootie. "I didn't think you were that strong, too!"

As proud of itself as Tootie was for it, the Rattata relaxed and allowed its trainer to hug it. After a few seconds, Tootie pulled out her Rattata's Poke Ball and brought her Pokemon back into it.

A couple of steps later, Tootie finally saw a different Pokemon other than what she'd encountered. This Pokemon looked like a small green caterpillar with big yellow eyes. On the top of its head was some bright red antennae. Tootie's eyes lit up as she smiled in happy surprise.

"Hey, who do we have here?" Tootie asked herself. Quickly, she pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, revealing a picture of the Pokemon.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "This Bug-type Pokemon can climb walls and other surfaces thanks to its suction pad-tipped feet. To protect itself, it releases silk from its mouth or a stench from its antennae."

"I gotta say, it looks kind of cute for a bug Pokemon," Tootie said to herself. She closed her Pokedex, put it away and pulled out her Bulbasaur's Poke Ball. "Not to mention useful!"

She pushed the button on the Poke Ball, allowing it to grow to its normal size, and then threw it at the ground.

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

The Poke Ball opened, and from its flash of light came Bulbasaur, who emitted its battle cry.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" said Tootie. "We've got to weaken that Caterpie!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur replied as it nodded in understanding. It then ran over to the Caterpie, then jumped up and tackled it. The Caterpie flinched, then stood where it was as it looked dizzy.

Tootie smiled hopefully and pulled out an empty Poke Ball. She pushed the button on it so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the Caterpie. At just the right timing, Bulbasaur ran out of the way.

"Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit the Caterpie right on the antennae, and before it could react, the ball opened, revealing a flash of light that surrounded the Caterpie and brought it inside. The Poke Ball closed, then fell to the ground. It shook a couple of times, the button having turned a shade of red, but ultimately stopped. The button went back to its normal color as well.

Caterpie had been caught.

"YYYYES!" Tootie cheered as she jumped, then ran over to the Poke Ball and held it up for her Bulbasaur to see. "I've got a Caterpie!"

"Bulbaaa!" Bulbasaur cheered as well, hopping in triumph.

Now that she had gotten her Pokemon, Tootie recalled her Bulbasaur with its Poke Ball before she placed it in her pocket. Then she pressed the button on Caterpie's Poke Ball and threw it onto the ground. It opened with a flash of light, and Caterpie came out, squealing.

Tootie got down on her knees as she looked down at the Caterpie, and in return, the Pokemon looked up at her.

"Hey, little guy," Tootie said to greet her new addition to her team. "I'm Tootie, and I'm your Pokemon trainer. It's good to meet you."

The Caterpie didn't seem to understand, but if it did, it showed no sign. Tootie held out her hand for Caterpie to see, and after a few seconds of looking at it, it slowly crawled onto her hand. Tootie smiled as she stood up, bringing her hand upward with her. With her other hand, she petted the Caterpie's back, taking care not to touch its antennae.

"Don't worry, little guy," said Tootie, "I'm going to take good care of you. And someday, you'll be as strong as all my other Pokemon friends."

The Caterpie's eyes were closed, but this was because of how much it was enjoying her petting. Tootie pulled out its Poke Ball, aimed it at Caterpie and brought it back into the Poke Ball. The Caterpie didn't complain when it saw what she was doing; in fact, it didn't even look like he noticed.

Tootie closed the Poke Ball and put it back in her pocket. When she looked up ahead, she saw that there were a line of trees, their leaves waving gently in the wind. In front of these trees was a sign, and Tootie walked up to it so she could read the words.

"Up ahead, Viridian Forest," read Tootie. "Hmm, I didn't know Viridian City had a forest, too."

Making sure she had all of her Pokemon with her, Tootie headed on to the Viridian Forest. Hopefully she could train her Pokemon here, and perhaps catch some more new ones she hadn't seen before.


	4. Viridian Forest

The first things Tootie saw when she headed into the Viridian Forest were miles of trees and acres of fauna. Tootie was sure there would be at least one Pokemon living here, however; this was a forest, after all. Tootie walked through the forest, turning her head this way and that as she listened to the chirps of the bird and bug Pokemon living around her.

"Alright, I have a Bulbasaur, a Pidgey, a Rattata, and a Caterpie," Tootie told herself. "But maybe I can find some different Pokemon here..."

Just then, crawling in one of the trees, Tootie saw a beige-colored Pokemon that looked like a bug. It looked different from her Caterpie, however; this bug had little red spheres where its legs would be, a large red nose, beady eyes and a sharp-looking object on its head, as well as another sharp-looking object on the end of its back.

"Hey, what's that?" Tootie wanted to know. She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, causing it to display an image of the Pokemon.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "This Pokemon is commonly found in forests and uses the poison stinger on its head to protect itself. If one of your Pokemon is hit by its Poison Sting, it will be poisoned."

"Poison...?" Tootie's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in dawning comprehension. "You mean, it's dangerous?" She looked up at the Weedle, which was beginning to make its way down the tree it was in. "I don't think I want one of those to poison my Pokemon..."

She put away her Pokedex and stayed where she was, trying not to let the Weedle notice her. It didn't, however; it simply crawled away. Tootie took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

"That was close. But now that I'm here..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her Poke Balls. "I might as well prepare myself for when another one of those show up."

She pushed the button on the Poke Ball, and then threw it at the ground.

"Come out, Bulbasaur!"

The Poke Ball opened, and a flash of light emerged and settled onto the ground. When it subsided, Bulbasaur stood, looking ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur," Tootie told her Pokemon, "if you see any wild Pokemon - Pokemon that we don't have - I'd like you to protect us from them. Okay?"

"Bulba." The Bulbasaur nodded in understanding. Tootie smiled and bent down to pet the top of its head.

"Good boy. And besides..." When she stood up, she looked up at the sky. It was beginning to turn a light orange shade. "It's starting to get late. I think it's time I called it a night."

Tootie pulled out her other three Poke Balls, pressed the button on each of them, and then threw each of them to send her Pokemon out. Rattata came out first, then Pidgey, and finally Caterpie.

"Guys, it's almost time for us to get our rest," Tootie told them. "It's been a long day for all of us, especially me. How about we choose this forest to spend the night?"

All of the Pokemon thought about what she said, and then nodded individually. Tootie smiled at them, and then pet the tops of their heads gently, one by one.

"This is the only the start of our adventure, guys," said Tootie. "We're gonna need our rest if we want to go as far as we can." As she finished petting her Caterpie, she yawned into her hand. "I think I brought a sleeping bag here. I'll just use that."

She put down her backpack, zipped it open and reached into it. After about a second, she felt what she was looking for and pulled it out: a large sleeping bag with a blue and pink cover. She lay it out on the ground, making sure she wasn't putting it over anything sharp or hard that had been there. Satisfied, Tootie changed into her pajamas - she was lucky to have brought a pair identical to the ones she woke up in this morning - and then crawled into her sleeping bag. She looked up at the sky, watching as it turned from orange to dark blue. The stars appeared and twinkled above her. Tootie took a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

"I don't know about you, but this has to be the best birthday I've ever had," Tootie said to herself. "Because I have four new Pokemon friends to protect me and keep me company. I can only imagine what adventures we'll find ourselves in..."

She gently pulled her glasses off of her face, folded them up and placed them in one of the outside pockets of her backpack. She zipped it up, and closed her eyes - but not without wishing each of her Pokemon goodnight.

"Good night, Pidgey. Good night, Rattata. Good night, Caterpie. And good night, Bulbasaur."

As she drifted off to sleep, the first three of her Pokemon she bid goodnight to fell asleep as well. But Bulbasaur quietly crawled over to Tootie until it was right next to her head, then lay down and closed its eyes as well. Throughout the entire night, Tootie and her Pokemon could hear crickets chirping all around them.

After a long time, Tootie could hear the birds begin to sing. The crickets had stopped chirping at this point, and the sky was beginning to change from dark blue to a much lighter shade. She slowly opened her eyes, and then reached up to rub them gently with her fists. Then she reached over to her backpack, zipped one of the outside pockets open and pulled out her glasses. She unfolded them and placed them over her eyes, then looked down beside her. Her Bulbasaur was still sleeping, as were her Pidgey, Rattata and Caterpie.

Tootie smiled and stepped out of her sleeping bag as gently as she could. Without anyone watching, she changed from her pajamas into her regular clothes. By the time she'd gotten her socks and shoes on, the sun had begun to shine all throughout the forest. The rays of the sunlight made their way into her Pokemon's faces, and one by one, they began to wake up.

Pidgey simply opened its eyes and yawned, as did Caterpie. Bulbasaur, however, opened its eyes and stood up to stretch its arms and legs out, while Rattata rubbed one of its eyes with its front paw before it stood up.

"Good morning, guys," Tootie told her companions with a warm smile. "It's the start of a brand new day."

She walked over to her Bulbasaur, bent over and petted the top of its head gently. Bulbasaur smiled in response. Just after she'd stood back up, however, she heard a tiny voice.

"Pika?"

Tootie turned her head to the source of the voice, only to see a little Pokemon that had come close to her. This Pokemon looked a bit like a mouse, but it was yellow in color, had red cheeks, black tips on its ears, and a tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt. Tootie couldn't recognize the Pokemon, but it looked quite cute, to the point that it made her smile. Tootie pulled out her Pokedex and opened it up, causing it to display an image of the Pokemon.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It fires electricity from its cheeks when it is scared, angry or excited."

"Well, it is pretty cute. Not to mention it looks like it could be useful," Tootie commented. She closed her Pokedex and put away, then looked down at her Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, you ready?"

Bulbasaur nodded, then turned toward the Pikachu with a determined expression on its face. The Pikachu looked at it in curiosity.

"Bulbasaur, use your Tackle attack!" Tootie commanded.

Bulbasaur ran toward the Pikachu, picking up speed with in seconds. When the Pikachu realized what it was in for, it winced in fear and ran out of the way. But it was just a bit too late; the Bulbasaur leapt at it, then collided with its face, knocking it to the ground.

With a hopeful smile, Tootie reached into her pocket and pulled out an empty Poke Ball. She pushed the button on it so it became its normal size.

But Pikachu stood back up, looking angry as it rubbed its face with its paw. Then it stared deeply into the Bulbasaur's eyes, causing him to wince and sweat a bit. Tootie's smile quickly disappeared as the stare intimidated her. Before she could comment, the Pikachu fired some sparks from its cheeks, followed by a bit of lightning.

"Piiii..." The Pikachu tilted its neck back, its hands clenched in front of it. "Kaaaaaa...!"

Tootie's expression turned to a look of surprise, followed by more fear. She quickly placed her Poke Ball back into her pocket, then ducked out of the way, her hands over her glasses. All of her remaining Pokemon - with the exception of Bulbasaur - also ducked out of the way before the Pikachu exploded, screaming the last part of its name as it did so.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Massive amounts of lightning shot out of its cheeks as its cry echoed all throughout the forest. The lightning hit Bulbasaur, who screamed and twitched around uncontrollably with its eyes wide open. Finally, Pikachu ran out of electricity and stood where it was, looking at the Bulbasaur. He was now covered in black ash from the massive shock.

Now that it had given the Grass-type Pokemon a taste of his own medicine, Pikachu dusted its paws off and ran away on four legs.

Tootie stood back up, rubbing her head as she did so. Her hair was a little frazzled from some of the electricity, but her pigtails were otherwise intact. None of her Pokemon were shocked, either, although they were a bit traumatized.

"Ugh... what just happened...?" Tootie wondered. She turned back to see that the Pikachu had fled - but more importantly, she saw Bulbasaur, still covered with soot, as he fell over and groaned in pain. Tootie covered her mouth with both hands as she gasped in horror. "BULBASAUR!"

She ran over to him and picked him up, turning his face towards her. His eyes were half open but didn't look at her.

"Oh, my goodness! You look terrible! Are you okay?!" Tootie wanted to know.

But Bulbasaur responded with a feeble, barely audible, "Bulba..."

"Oh, no... Why didn't I know that Pikachu would do that?! We gotta get you to a Pokemon Center!"

Tootie gently put him down, then pulled out her Pokemon's Poke Balls and recalled each of her Pokemon. Her Pidgey went in first, then her Rattata, and lastly her Caterpie. She placed all of the Poke Balls in her pocket, then picked up her Bulbasaur and began to make her way through the Viridian Forest. She held him tightly in her arms, trying to protect him from any other Pokemon that wandered by or looked at her.

It took a few minutes, but finally she came across a sign that read, "Now Approaching Pewter City." Tootie sighed to herself in relief and ran past the sign, ignoring any looks that any people may have given her in the process. She didn't care about them; she needed to get to the Pokemon Center and save Bulbasaur, one way or another.


	5. Pewter City

After a couple minutes of running and trying to keep her Bulbasaur safe, Tootie finally made it into the next city. She could tell because she could see some buildings as well as people walking around. Tootie slowed down and then stopped, panting a few times to calm down and catch her breath.

"Okay. I'm in Pewter City," Tootie told herself. She began to walk around the city, turning her head this way and that. "Now all I have to do is find a..."

Before she could finish her sentence, however, she found what she was looking for. A Pokemon Center. She walked up to it and pushed the door open with one hand, keeping her weakened Bulbasaur in the other hand. She went up to the counter, and behind it stood... a magenta-haired woman in a white nurse uniform.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," the woman greeted her politely. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, where we heal your Pokemon to perfect health."

Tootie looked a bit surprise. "Excuse me, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Tootie asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," Nurse Joy replied.

But Tootie wasn't going to let this interfere with the real reason she was here. She showed the nurse her Bulbasaur, still blackened and barely moving.

"I'd like to heal my Bulbasaur, please," said Tootie.

"My goodness!" Nurse Joy said as she examined the Bulbasaur's condition. "What happened to this poor little Pokemon?"

"We were just at the Viridian Forest, but something happened to him. Do you think you could make him feel better?"

"Of course I can," said Nurse Joy. "Would you like me to heal the rest of your Pokemon, too?"

"Yes, please." Tootie nodded, then pulled out her remaining three Pokemon - still in their Poke Balls - and handed them to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, madam," Nurse Joy thanked her. "This may take a few minutes, so please wait."

She turned to the computer behind her, placed the Poke Balls inside and pressed a few buttons. As the computer did its work, Tootie stood where she was.

"I didn't realize the nurse here would look exactly like the one I met in Viridian City," Tootie thought to herself. "I wonder if they're related somehow..."

Finally, Nurse Joy removed the Poke Balls and turned back to Tootie, giving her Pokemon back. Bulbasaur was no longer black, nor did he feel weak; in fact, he had made a full recovery.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are back on their feet and ready to fight," Nurse Joy stated.

"Oh, thank you!" Tootie said in relief. When she saw that her Bulbasaur had recovered, she picked him up and gave her a hug. "Oh, Bulbasaur, I'm so happy you're feeling better! I was so, so worried about you..."

She could hear the nurse giggling in adoration during the few seconds she hugged her Pokemon. She then pulled out his Poke Ball and recalled it, then placed it into her pocket along with the Poke Balls that had just been healed.

"If anything else happens to your Pokemon, feel free to come back," said Nurse Joy. "Be careful out there!"

Tootie nodded in understanding and walked out of the Pokemon Center. She took a deep breath, sighed and wiped her forehead with her hand. The stress she had felt for the last few minutes or so had gone away, because her Bulbasaur was back on his feet. But now that she was done with that, she felt like there was something else she needed to do. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh, that Brock!" she heard a voice.

Not recognizing who had said that or who they were talking about, Tootie turned her head toward where she had heard it. It was from one of two male trainers having a conversation. Tootie stayed where she was, listening in without trying to sound rude.

"I get he's the leader of the Pewter Gym and all, but why's he got to be so tough?" the first trainer asked. "I've tried every Pokemon I have, but I just can't beat any of his. Heck, I can't even take down his Geodude!"

"Geodude?" Tootie whispered to herself, raising an eyebrow.

"You think his Geodude is too strong? Try his Onix!" replied the second trainer. "That massive Pokemon of his is so hard and tough, he took down my best Pokemon with one Tackle attack!"

"He's got to have the strongest Rock-type Pokemon I've ever faced. I'll never get one of his Boulder Badges at this rate..." the first trainer mentioned as he sulked.

"I know. If that's how tough Gym Leaders are supposed to be, then I officially hate them!" said the second trainer.

"Hmm..." Tootie thought to herself, trying to get everything she'd heard straight.

There was someone named Brock who was the leader of a Pokemon gym known as the Pewter Gym, and he had a Geodude and an Onix, two Pokemon Tootie hadn't seen yet. She could visualize them, however, taking down almost any Pokemon down by Tackling them once or twice. And apparently those Pokemon were Rock-type, so that must have made them much harder to defeat than any Pokemon Tootie had encountered. But if someone were to defeat his Pokemon, they - the person who defeated them - would receive a Boulder Badge as a reward. The idea of having to face a stronger Pokemon Trainer than, say, her rival Vicky, sounded a bit scary to Tootie. But it also sounded like a challenge that would reward her if she succeeded, and not disappoint her if she failed but encourage her to keep going until she succeeded. After a long few minutes of letting all of this sink in, Tootie made up her mind.

"I'm going to meet with Brock," Tootie said to herself. "And to do that, I have to find the Pewter Gym."

Tootie walked away from the Trainers, neither of whom had noticed she was listening to them, and began to search Pewter City for the Gym. She'd have to prepare herself to face Brock and his Pokemon, and most likely take a few trips to the Pokemon Center each time she was defeated...


End file.
